The use of computer devices and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer devices has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer devices have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer devices may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of these devices has been accelerated by the increased use of communication networks, and computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses and individuals use one or more communication and/or computer networks to communicate and share data between the various devices connected to the networks. Often portions of these networks are sectioned into network environments that are managed to help protect the various devices and resources that are connected to the network environment. The widespread use of computer devices and increased mobility of computer devices serves to increase the need for computing devices to connect to different network environments. However, traveling between different network environments and connecting with the different network environments may be cumbersome and possibly problematic.